


Thorns Outline

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Outlines, Read the original plz I worked real hard :), fairytale AU, its completely unedited and id like to think its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Some people mentioned that they wanted the outline for my bokuaka sleeping beauty AU "Thorns" To be released as a separate book and I'm weak so... here you go. You asked and i'll deliver.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Thorns Outline

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read the fic that came out of this beast its the other fic in this series.  
> Keep in mind this is completely unedited. Have fun kiddo.

Uhh akaashi’s sleeping beauty Bokuto is the prince guy, i dont know his name. Oiks is maleficent, suga kages and kenma are the good fairies. 

CHAPTER ONE

The joy of sorrow

BOKUTOS POV

so start off with how the king and queen had a son and they are all exited because they can unite heyre kingdoms when he and bokuto grow up. Bokuto is at the party thing to celebrate akaashi’s birth and everyone is having a good time.

The good fairies show up and Suga is like I’ll give you the gift of beauty! And Kages is like I’ll give you good singing! And kenma stepes up and before he can give his gift-

A wild Oiks appears!

And he’s all like “motherfucker why did’nt you invite me”

And bokuto can hiave some metal narration about how oiks is an evil fairy or somethin

And the king is like “your not welcome here your evil, ho hum.”

And oiks is like “!!! ima kill your kid for that.” so he does the whole “on your 16th birthday you will prick your finger on a spindel and DIE!” thing

(insert dramatic gasp)

And then oiks is like “say la ve BITCH” and books it outta there. And everyone is shook.

So then kenma steps up and hes all like “I cant undo the curse but i can soften it.” and then hes all like “when you prick your finger you wont die but youll go into a deep sleep and youll wake up when your true love starts snogging your face off.”

(but dont phrase it like that make it sound poetic you bastard.)

So bokuto is watching this all and hes like really little, so he’s kinda like melodramatic about the whole thing?? But anyways bokuto’s dad is like “partys over! We should go in case Oiks comes back!” and bokuto is dragged away.

SUGA’S POV 

(hes basically flora)

The party was disbanded and now the king and queen are like oh my god we have to protect our son

The fairies feel responsible for all of this, bec suga used to be in kahoots with them but he turned to evil to help him get more power i guess and now is cursing babies for fun, and the fairies couldnt stop him. So they feel responsible and want to help

So the trio are like we can take him and raise him like our nephew, he will be safe with us and we will bring him back after his 16th birthday. This way oiks cant find him and like, re curse him or somethin

And the king and queen are like, thats sad but okay take him.

So they give suga the baby and the trio hurries away from the castle to the woods. (and they dont give akaashi a new name bec thats confusing and i dont want to choose if his fake name would be keiji or akaashi)

OIKS POV

Oiks is in a nearby village a few days after he crashed tha party. The townsfolk are burning their spindles just like the rest of the kingdom is doing, in an attempt to keep akaashi safe.

And oiks is in the village because he got wind that akaashi has been hidden, and that the curse was softened by kenma and wants to find akaashi so he can make sure what little of the curse is left comes to pass.

But the spindles are burning and oiks is watching but he has a cloak on so peeps dont knwo its him. And the villagers are talking while oiks easdrops and he overhears the villagers being all like “i wish oiks was burning with the spindles”

And oiks doesnt like that so hes like “bitch what” and burns the whold village down, along with all the villagers. Hes an evil guy. Make him act like it.

CHAPTER TWO

Fates entwined

AKAASHI’S POV

Its been 15 years since the drama at the party. Akaashi is being raised in the woods with his “uncles” AKA the good fairies. He doesnt know anything about his royal blood line, but he does know about the curse (bec theyre is a village nearby he visits sometimes and hes heard about it from the villagers, and about how the prince has disappeared)

Hes doing some domestic shit i guess, reading a book or something and the fairies are like go pick berries and hes like okay

(note, his 16th bday isnt for almost a year, im not having bkak fall head over heels in an afternoon)(even though they WOULD)

So anyway he goes to pick berries and he is friends with the woodland creatures bec he is sleeping beauty and hes singing some random shit just for something to do. Uhhh end this segment

BOKUTOS POV

So bokuto is riding through the forest right, because he was visiting the neighboring kingdom and decided to take a horse ride. And he’s thinking because we need exposition, so hes thinking about how hes in this arranged marriage with a prince who has been missing for 15 years, and even though the king and queen promised he'll be back after his 16th birthday, no one had seen the prince since the party.

And hes all like the prince should be 15 by now the arranged marriage should happen in like a year and i dont want to marry a stranger and yada yada yada.

So hes going along and he hears this singing and hes like wow thats good singing (bec remember kages gave akaashi like magically good singing or some shit)(i dunno man im basing this off of disney)

And bokuto is like damn i wanna find the person who is singing and he gets off his horse and goes off the path and the finds this clearing and hes watching from the shadows awestruck bec akaashi is there picking berries.

And well. Akaashi is super fucken pretty like this is a cannon fact. You cant escape it.

AKAASHIS POV

So akaashi is just vibin’ picking berries and singing. And then he hears rustling and he turns around and bokuto is emerging from the trees and hes like “bitch??? Who are you???”

And bokuto is kinda shocked and hes like “you dont know who i am?”

And akaashi is like “no???” (bec his uncles kept him as sheltered from the royal life as possible in an effort to protect him)

And bokuto is like its nothing im just a traveler my names bokuto i really like your singing

And akaashi is like thanks i guess

So bokuto is like whats your name so akaashi tells him but hes still kinda weary of this strange man who came out of the trees.

So when bokuto askes where he lives akaashi is all like “wouldnt you like to know weather boy”

And bokuto is like okay then but he keeps a conversation going and they talk about random shit for hours idk man you can timelapse through this part it aint important. The point is they got acquainted.

So its getting dark and akaashi is like i have to go my uncles are gunna get worried about me

So bokuto is like can we hang out again??

And akaashi had a lot of fun talking to bokuto so he tells him that he will be in the village at noon the next day getting groceries and they might see each other then.

And bokuto is like hell ya see you then

So they part ways and akaashi head home thinking about bokutos eyes or something sappy like that

CHAPTER THREE

At the forefronts of our minds

OIKS POV

Oiks is in his evil castle or something because of course. Hes really pissed off because his minions have returned from another failed scouting mission to find the prince. And oiks knows that akaashi is 15 already and the clock is ticking to track him down and ensure that he finds a spindel so he’ll fall asleep, and after that oiks needs to kidnap him or something so his true love cant find him. 

But if oiks cant find akaashi then none of that can happen

And hes all like “15 YEARS HOW HAVE YOU NOT FOUND HIM”

And the minions are all like we checked in every cradle!

And oiks is like “DUMBASS YOUVE BEEN LOOKING FOR A BABY FOR 15 YEARS” so he decides that he doesnt have anymore time to waste and he needs to send out the big guns.

So uhh the crow is called Iwa-chan :)

But oiks is like iwa go find akaashi and iwa flies off.

And oiks watches him go and hes like filled with rage bec hes committed to ruining this random kids life just bec he didnt get invited to a party, and at this point its a point of PRIDE (worthless pride, haha)

BOKUTOS POV

Bokuto is wandering around the village searching for akaashi. He rode over from his own kingdom, and hes got a cloak on or something so the villagers dont realize hes a prince, bec he doesnt want akaashi to find out bec he likes that akaashi just treats him like a normal person.

so bokuto finds akaashi and hes like hey i found you!

And akaashi is just like yup good job i guess. 

(lmao make it sound like In another life, break the readers heart.)

And bokuto is kinda crushing and really who could blame him. So he follows akaashi around as he does his shopping and they have a nice time. And they overhear some people talking about how making yarn ever since all the spindles were burned 15 years ago.

And akaashi kinda quietly remarks that its a bit ridiculous, the whole situation with teh prince and bokuto is like how so?

And akashic like an evil fairy cursed a baby bec he was angry and then the baby disappears, and the king and queen wont give any explanation other that the prince is alive and will return and then everyone burns the spindles. Its just so ridiculous.

And bokuto is like i guess… and he just feels kinda conflicted bec if the prince does show up he has to marry him, and he doesnt want to do that but he also doesnt want the prince to DIE either or even fall into a sleep because hes a good person who doesnt wish ill on others and…  
And akkashis like lets get onigiri! And bokutos like ok

So they get onigiri and bokuto is thinking and hes like “i shouldnt get attached im in an arranged marriage but i still really like theis guy, but i can settle for friends.

And like hes overthinking at this point but akaashi pulls him out of his thoughts and is like i have to go now but this was fun we shoul hang out agin.

And bokuto is freaking out in his mind because the pretty forest boy said he likes hanging out and bokuto is like lets meet in teh village again tomorrow!

And akaashi is like i wasnt planning to be in the village but okay

And bokuto is like score!!!

CHAPTER FOUR

Broken Oath

BOKUTO’S POV

And then theres a dramatic intermission like so they met the next day. And the day after that. And after that. Just something dramatic. And bokuto is like oh my god ive been hanging out with this guy everyday for months and these butterflies arnt ging away is this more than just a crush

So hes wandering around his kingdom and theres about 16 months till akaashi’s birthday, so tehyve been hanging out for 6 months give or take. And hes ranting to his friend kuroo, who is training to be a royal scholar i guess.

And hes like you know the guy i keep sneaking off to meet i think i love him

And kuroo is like bro thats bad your in an arranged marriage

And bokuto is like i know but i still love him what do i doi tried not to fall in love

And kuroo is like you should follow your heart and take a chance bro or your gunna live your life wishing you did

And bokuto is likke your right thanks bro

But like hes still super nervous and doesnt want to confess bec hes not sure if akaashi feels the same, and akasshi also doesnt know that hes actually a prince and also bec bokuto doesnt know if hell have to do the arranged marriage after all… but hes like ill continute hanging out with akaashi and make sure he feels the same way and well go from there!

AKAASHIS POV

Akaashi is getting ready to head off to the village to meet with bokuto and his uncles are like damn your going to the village a lot more and akaashi is like ive made a friend.

And his uncles are like awww youve never made friends before thats so sweet go hang out!

So he goes ot the village and he meets up with bokuto by the fountain which is now thyre hangout spot. And bokuto is there and he see’s akaashi and hes like i have something for you and he gives him an owl bracelet.

And bokuto is like they are friend ship bracelets i have one too even though its cheesy and akaashi is like no its fune i like it. And his heart kind flutters a little and akaashi realizes its been doing that a lot around bokuto but he kinda pushes it to the side to think about later. 

So they wander around the village just chattin like friends do and they watch people working on construction for a festival being held in a couple months. And they are like whats that for so they ask around and the construction guys are like in december the prince is supposed to return so the entire kingdom is supposed to celebrate on his birthday on the 5th of december

And akaashi relizes that that is his birthday too but he brushes it off as coincidence. 

They part ways soon after and on the walk home akaasi is like oh my god why does my heart beat so fast when im with bokuto.

And this dumbass is reading a book about love i guess and hes like my god thats what i feel

(read book kids they teach you lots)

and he everntualy realizes that hes in love and hes like oh my god.

Uhh addsome more months of them pining, until just before akaashis birthday

CHAPTER FIVE

Want

AKAASHI’S POV  
Its been a few months since akaashi realized he was in love (ha) so its like september i would say?

And hes hanging around his house doing chores with his uncles, idk they can be gardening i guess. 

And hes thinkin about bokuto bc of course, i mean the man is in love. And his uncles notice that hes kinda distracted and there like “whats up akkaashi

And akaashi is like i dunno its just my friend from the village. I really like them.

And sugas like rEALLY LIKE THEM?

And akaashi is like COOL IT!

And his uncles just kinda tease him for a while but then kenma is like good friends are hard to find you should try hard to keep them. 

And akaashi is like okay but in his mind hes freaking out because what if bokuto doesnt feel that same, and akaashi scares him off with his feelings, akaashi dosent want to lose his closet friend oh no.

BOKUTO’S POV

Uhh its november so the festival is in a month

Bokuto brings kuroo to meet akaashi bec he wouldnt shut up about meeting the guy bo is head over heels for

So they meet and kuroo is like hey im kuroo, im this “horse riders” friend and hes just generally being all hint hint nudge nudge bokuto is hiding things 

And akaashi is just like your weird but okay and bokuto is like freaking out because Kuroo sTOP-

So theyre just knda hanging out in the village and bokuto is silently pining because yes.

And then kuroo decides to go off on the whole “if you hurt him” tangent and bokuto is like ‘nOPE time to go”

So they hastily leave and akaashi is kinda confused and kinda blushing (which bokuto notices!) and he forced kuroo to leave

So the bros are heaidng back to bokuto’s kingdom and bokuto is like WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

And kuroo is like bro im positive he likes you too you should confess

And bokuto is like oh my god maybe i will are you positive and all that jazz and so he decides damn im really gunna do this ill do it at the festival next month

CHAPTER SIX

Hearts on our Sleeves

SUGA POV

The fairies head to the main castle to visit the king and queen. Akaashis birthday is tomorrow and the king and queen are anxious to see theyre son for the first time in 16 years. The fairies assure them that akaashi is doing fine, but they still havent told him of his royal blood. 

They tell the king and queen that on the day after his 16th birthday they will tell him everything and bring him to the castle, and they are like well we should be getting back now well see you in two days and they head back

Uhhhh it would also be cool if suga gave some oiks backstory, maybe a flashback. How Oiks wasnt as naturally gifted as the other fairies and endless preactise just wasnt helping so he found e v i l texts or something that he started using and they gave him unibaginable power but it came at the cost of his morality or somethin

BOKUTOS POV

The festival is tomorrow and bokuto is going to go makes sure that akaashi will go to it with him in two days bec hes finally going to confess.

Bokuto is ocnfronted by his dad about where hes been going and hes like seeing the person im in love with and his dad is like “WHAT your in an arranged marriage”

And bokuto is like i dont care im not going to marry for political gain and he rides off into the sunset. (but not actually its the morning)

He meets with akaashi in the village and akaashis like are you okay you seem off and bokuto like its nothing

Akaashi invites bokuto to come to his house because his uncles are out on errands so they can use the kitchen to make come cookies bokuto was talking about or something dumb like that

And bokuto is like oh my god ok

So theyhead over and they bake theyre dumb cookies and hang out and bokuto realizes “this is my chance” because he desdeds that he wasnt going to let an arranged marriage dictate his life.

so he confesses and both of them are an emotional mess and then they kiss and it is lovely and sappy and perfect

And its like dang, feelings are repiqorated. So then they are just kinda like oh my god i just got kissed and akaashi is like i wish you did that sooner

And bokuto is like what?

And akaashi is like nothing!

But bokuto hasnt told akaashi hes really a prince yet but he doesnt want to overwhelm him so he like hey can you meet me at the festival tomorrow? I have some stuff i should tell you

And akaashis like okay ill meet you there

OIKS POV

Iwa flies back to oiks after months of scouting for akaashi and tells oiks what he found

Iwa tells oiks via magic i guess that he found the prince and he was kissing bokuto, who is his true love

And oiks is like perfect now i can make a plan. So he decides that he’ll kidnap akaashi and his true love and wait until his birthday passes so the entire kingdom will get distraught when akaashi doesnt retur like hes supposed to. And then when their spirits are at an all time low, oiks will just kill akaashi in front of the entire kingdoms eyes.

And it will be showy and extravagant and the entire kingdom and his true love and everyone will learn not to mess with oiks (hes really evil guys you have to realize this)

SUGA POV

The fairies return and they are like akaashi you cannot go anywhere tomorrow and akaashi is like why??

And they are like for your own safety we cant tell you but we have something important to tell you on the day after your birthday just promise you wont go anywhere

And akaashi finally relents and suga is relived because it seems theyve got this curse beaten

CHAPTER SEVEN

Destiny

AKAASHI POV

Its the day of the festival and akaashi is getting ready to sneak out. His uncles forbade him from leaving But he had promised bokuto hed meet with him at the fastival so hes sneaking out. Hes also curious as to what bokuto needed to tell him, like a lot of people are telling him important things

He sneaks to the village and everyone is in festivities, but he gets turned around in all that chaos and ends up in a dark closed off house when he tried to find someone to ask for directions. A mysterious person is inside (its oiks) and with them in a spinning wheel.

Akaashi feels drawn to the wheel for some reason and oiks encourages him to touch it.

And in the back of his mind hes like oh my fucking god its my birthday and im 16 and this is a spindel could it be?

And akaashi is just so compelled to come forward, and he pricks his finger and suddenly he feels weak and shit and he just collapes and everything goes black.

OIKS POV

Oiks watches when akaashi colapese and hes like “yess time for phase 2”

So he has some goons take akaashi out of the village via magic or something, and then he takes some more to go ambush bokuto because he saw them kiss and he knows that they are true loves and he needs to make sure tht the curse doesnt get undone. 

He arrives and hides in the shadows while the good fairies discover akaashi is missing, and they panic and run to the village, and oiks sneaks in the house and sets up his trap

BOKUTOS POV

Bokuto is waiting for akaashi at the festival, but akaashi si taking a really long time to show up. He waders around wondering if he got lost but he sees some familiar people rushing through he town

He recognizes them as the good fairies and he goes to easdrop because its the missing princed 16th birthday, and maybe they have brought him back or something. And he overhears them panicking because akaashi has gone missing and its his birthday and he was supposed to be in the cottage in the woods and oh shit the curse is supposed to happen today

And bokuto is like oh shit akaashi is the missing prince isnt he. They have the same name and same birthday and they are turning 16 and OH MY GOD.

But hes really REALLY worried bec akaashi’s gone missing and today is the day of the curse. So he runs to the cottage hoping that maybe akaashi showed up when the good fairies wernt looking and maybe hes back. 

But he gets there and is ambushed by oiks and his goons and oiks is like “lmao stupid bitch ima lock you up so you cant reverse the curse with that true love bullshit” 

And bokuto is like no!

And oiks is like yes! Ima kill him in front of the entire kingdom and you cant do a thing to stop me! and he drages bokuto off to his secret castle or something.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fleeting hope

SUGAS POV

The fairies are panicking looking for akaashi but he doenst seem to be anywhere at the festival so they so to theyre house hoping that maybe akaashi was just wandering around the woods and had come back.

But they get there and there is he evidence of the fight and they see a horse on the outside of the house from where bokuto left it, (UMM I FORGOT TO WRITE THE HORSE IN SO PRETEND THEY JUST FIGURED IT OUT WITH THE MESS INSIDE) and the feathers of iwa so hey know that oiks was there and if the doubted that something had happened to akaash befe those doubt are gone now.

But they are like this horse must belong to that friend akaashi mentioned, oiks must have taken him.

And kenma is like why would oiks bother to kidnap someone who isnt akaashi?

And Suga is like GASP THE FRIEND MUST BE HIS TRUE LOVE

And the fairies are collectively like OH SHIT

So they decided to rush to oiks evil castle so they can go to the dungeons and try to find this friend

BOKUTOS POV

Bokuto is in the dungeon go figure. Hes really worried bec he know akaashi is somewhere in the castle and he only has to long until oiks is going to kill akaashi. So hes freaking out right but then BAM the three fairies appear in front of him.

And they are like dammmn so this friend was the prince the whole time??? 

And bokuto is like that is not iMPORTANT oiks is going to kill akaashi in front of the entrie kingdom

And the fairies are like well shit that is very much not good. So they use thor magic to free him and give him that special sword and sheild thingie- i forget what they are called youve gotta look it up. Like the sword of courage or some shit, doesnt matter.

So the fairies are like we cant go beyond this point, the castle is too seeped in darkness the closer you get to the top which is where akaashi is, and it repels our good magic, or something

So bokuto is like okay ill go on my own, but the faries are like boi you better be careful oiks is gunna kill you if he thinks you could ruin his plans.

So bokuto is like well i have a sword and a shield and the power of god and anime on my side ill fucken fight him

And the fairies are like weird flex but okay, good luck

So bokuto is running thru the castle, right, and hes kinda fighting off oiks minions while he climbs to the top of the castle. Theres like this bridge thing at the top of the castle that leads to an outcroping tower where akaashi is 

(how does he know this?? Uhh…. the fairies told him, they could sense oiks evil magic near the tower and new oiks would be near akaashi. Thats how. Take notes bitches)

So hes climbing and he notices Iwa bird just kinda chilling in the rafters. And when iwa bird sees him he like skwaks or something and flies out the window to the tower, and bokuto is like oh no hes gunna tell oiks ive escaped. 

So he climbs the rest of the way up and goes out onto the bridge thing. Uhh keep in mind theyre wayyy high up if bokuto falls hes gunna die. He can like say that in narration or something, just set the scene. 

And oiks is there and bokuto can be all dramatic before stepping out

CHAPTER NINE

Reaper

Oiks is at the far side of the bridge near the entrance to the tower and hes all like “bitch how did you escape, if your gunna interfear with my plans then i’ll forking kill you”

And bokutos like not if i forking kill you first, youve been a menace for too long.

So then they fIGHT. Woooow. 

Uhhh fight sequences fight sequences. Ummmm.

So bokuto can like charge in or something and oiks can try and make thorns and plants or something to try and stop him (cuz seijoh, plants, get it? I dont either) 

But anyway then do that for a while and oiks is kinda getting shoved back so he’s like damn guess i have to fight for real.

So he calles for iwa bird, and he swoops down from the sky, and oiks uses his evil magic to transform iwa into a giant dragon that oiks can control like a pokemon (cuz get it, setters can control the spikers??? Get it??)

Anyhoo.

So ow bokuto is fighting a massive dragon and from here on out you can more or less paraphrase the disney fight.

So like, iwa will bow fire at bokuto and he deflects it with his shield and then runs forward and plunged the sword through iwas heart (rip iwa i guess ima have to tag major character death now) 

And oiks is like sHIT

Cuz like controlling a massive fucken dragon takes a lot of energy and now hes pretty drained, like there isnt much he can do.

So while iwa like shirinks, and blows away on thw wind bec magic, bokuto just like rushes oiks. And stabs him i guess. Like in the arm. And they are kinda wrestling to push each ther off the bridge and bokuto finally manages to do it 

And so oiks falls of the bridge and onto the ground and dies. Rip our favorite flat boi, i swear i love oiks. 

So then bokuto turns to the tower where akaashi is and hes like damn okay gotta go wake him up

And then end the chapter and leave everyone on a cliffhanger :)

CHAPTER TEN

Fate played out

BOKUTO’S POV

So bokuto goes into the tower and theres like a few steps leading further up. And he goes up and akaashi is there in the standard like magical sleeping beauty room. You know the one, you can just copy the one in disney it dont matter. 

So he goes over but before he wakes him up bokuto has a minute of panic like oh my gods what if it doesnt wake him up what if im not his true love oh my gOD-

But then hes like whelp i gotta do it anyway here goes nothing.

So he kisses akaashi and nothing happenes for a second and hes panicking again and then

Akaashi wakes up!

You should make it dramatic or something, idk just make it magical *jazz hands*

AKAASHI’S POV

So cut right when akaashi opens his eyes

Akaashi is like really disoriented he just got flippin cursed so its understandable.

And he just kinda jolst up and is like wtf whats happeing this isnt the festival.

And bokuto is like lmao yea were in an evil castle.

And akaashi is just like ????

So bokuto has to be all like yea turns out your the missing prince haha isnt that funny

And akaashi is all like i had a feeling when i found the spindel. wAIT A MINUTE IF YOU WOKE ME UP THEN THAT MEANS-

And bokutos like yea lmao im also the guy youve been in an arranged marriage with since we were kids what a coincidink, sorry i didnt tell you who i was sooner ahahaaha hey its a good thing were true loves

And then they can kiss bec yes

(idk man diolauge is hard)

So then they decide evil castles arnt vibing with them so they go out onto the bridge to leave after their heartfelt moment. And the fairies show up and they are like the evil magic is gone so we followed you

And akaashi is like so are you not my uncles then???

And the fairies are like oh yea we are the good fairies we promised the king and queen we’d take care of you, also they are your parents and would like to see you 

So they use mAGIC to teleport to the castle i guess. 

Uhhhh timeskip!!

Its been like a few months or something. Akaashi is more or less acosumed to life as royalty and it is finally time for royal crowning cerimony. (wow)

So he’s getting ready with the fairies bec come on they are family. And idk hes getting all sentimental remembering his life and such and how hes gunna step into the royal life with his true love

So the fairies are like dont be so scared everything will be fine

Amd akaashis like yea your right

And then he goes out the door and they have the ceremony where the king and queen announce him as the crown prince.

So they do that and bokuto comes up and hes like time for your first official royalty dance and they dance and the fairies are there all sentimental and such and its beautiful and sappy as they waltz around the ballroom.

:) the end!

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispers* Im working on an IwaOi Mulan AU too...


End file.
